T2T Warrior 32
100 will attempt the toughest obstacle course in japan Stages 1-3 are the ninja challenge league finals 2018 obstacles extra runs is at the end of each stage it was all at midoriyama but stages 1-3 was at a building they built especially for the event to make it look like it was at a ninja gym and to make it look like it was held at the ninja academy in australia! its also men vs women 2! the 1st one was tournament 5 Commentators 1-30:Kengo Komada 31-80:Ryusuke Ito 81-100:Kengo Komada Stage 2:Ryusuke Ito Stage 3 And 4:Kengo Komada Stage 1 120 seconds 1 sixth jump 2 spider slider spider walk but 1 panel has a sliding bar at the top 3 pipes to cannonballs pipes which leads to 1 ring and 2 cannonballs 4 monkey pegs 5 tightrope have to balance on a pole and take a bar with them and place it on a hook on the other side and go over or under the bar to advance 6 pendulum wheels ring which leads to 2 pendulum fly wheels which leads to another ring 7 devil steps straight into tilt ladder final devil step is a bar which is the medium to the tilt ladder 8 tilt ladder 9 warped wall a nice simple run up Competitors Men! 1 Yasuo Aoki 2 Takashi Shinoda D 3 Shinji Maggy D 4 Yoshio Kojima 5 Nozomi Okashima D 6 Ken Maeda 7 CHIRO 8 Dega Benson D 9 Takuya Hanami D 10 Dandy Sakano 11 Sou Takei D 12 13 14 Masami Harashima 15 16 17 18 Minoru Kuramochi 19 20 Mark Ravi 21 David Ravi 22 23 24 25 Brian Orosco 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 Rory Garton-Smith 41 42 43 44 45 46 Yuuji Urushihara 47 Ragivaru Anastase 48 Katsumi Yamada 49 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 50 Yusuke Morimoto Women! 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 100 attempts Stage 2 210 seconds 1 tilting see-saws of truth 2 off the rails have to hop handles upwards and then grab 2 rings and go downwards and then upwards and dismount 3 swinging spikes straight into pole placement normal spikes 4 pole placement circuit board but with poles and they have to hook them into the rings 5 wingnuts to rope wingnuts, 1 rope 6 iron paddler 7 rumbling dice straight into wizard handles 8 wizard handles wizard swing and 2 handles 9 salmon transfer use a ring as a medium to get to the bar rungs then a transition to 1 rung straight into crazy grip 10 crazy grip star handle, 1 spike, 1 cannonball 11 warped wall but higher Stage 3 250 seconds 1 cat grab 2 drum hopper drum sets 3 grip swing cliffhanger swings and 3 gumdrop swings 4 pipe slider straight into unstable bridge 5 handle swing handles 6 unstable bridge bridges have 4 chains 7 pole grasper 8 ultimate ninja cliffhanger handles and many little ledges 9 flying bar cradles 10 mega wall Stage 4 23m 25 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 13m 2 g-rope 10m